User blog:Hilary James Lyall/Hilary and the Enchanted Forest Adventure
Plot After hearing that the Enchanted Animal Show is in the Enchanted Forest, Hilary, Kipper, Blaze and AJ alongside with their new friend, Ziriza embark on a journey to get to the talent show. With Mermaid Coral, Sheila and Precious there to help them, anything's possible. Trivia * Cast #Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary #Katie Bergin as Kipper #Nolan North as Blaze #Caleel Harris as AJ #Berkley Silverman as Precious #Chloe Grace Moretz as Mermaid Coral #Erin Matthews as Sheila #Jayden Greig as Jackson #Jaxon Mercey as Gordon #Ava Preston as Olivia #Chloe Bryer as Zadie #Kate Micucci as Ziriza # # Transcript (The episode starts off with Gordon and Olivia playing a card game.) *Gordon: "Alright!" *Olivia: "Okay Gordon. Next card to match is an orange square." *Gordon: "Oh. I just saw one of those. Where is it?" *Olivia: "Do you remember, AJ. Oh. He said to try that one." *Gordon: "Oh. Thanks AJ." (Just then, Jackson arrived.) *Jackson: "Gordon, Olivia. I was hoping you'd be here." *Gordon: "Hi Jackson." *Jackson: "Wanna go and have fun." *Olivia: "Yeah!" *Jackson: "C'mon!" (The kids leave and a squirrel took AJ. Meanwhile Mermaid Coral, Kipper and Hilary arrived.) *Mermaid Coral: "Okay Hilary. What is it that you want to show me." *Hilary: "Watch this, Mermaid C. Okay. Come on out!" (Just at that moment, a gray cat with pink and black spots appear out of a bush.) *Mermaid Coral: "Aww. She's so cute." *Hilary: "Her name is Precious! I just got her yesterday." *Mermaid Coral: "She's so Precious." *Hilary: "That's because I named her that. Isn't Precious so cute and cuddly, Blaze." (Right on cue, Blaze came to life.) *Blaze: "Wow! She really is Precious!" *All: "Blaze!" *Blaze: "Hi Mermaid Coral! Hi Kipper! Hi Hilary! Hi Precious!" *Precious: "Hmm. Should I just say hi back to them. I mean, I know they won't scream about it but. Hi guys!" *All: (Yelps). *Precious: (Yelps). *Blaze: "You're a cat." *Precious: "You're a Monster Machine!" *Hilary: "You can talk just like Kipper!" (Precious ran up a tree and just stood there on a branch with her tail sticking out from above.) *Precious: "The thing is, I tend to get shy just like Hilary. And sometimes, I try to get used to someone new. But I just feel bashful." *Hilary: "Precious! It's okay. We're just glad to meet you and we're always trying to get used to something new." *Precious: "Well. If you say so." (Precious climbs down the tree and perched on Blaze's hood.) *Blaze: "Hi Precious!" (Jackson, Gordon and Olivia walked over to the kids.) *Jackson: "Hi guys!" *Gordon: "Aww. Who's this." *Hilary: "This is Precious, the cat." *Precious: (Meows). *Olivia: "She's so cute and cuddly." *Hilary: "Have you guys seen AJ anywhere?" *All: "No. Don't where he is. Uh-uh!" *Hilary: "I'll bet he's in the squirrel's home. Hey squirrel family." *Squirrel: "Yes." *Hilary: "By any chance you seen AJ anywhere." *Squirrel: "Well. If you're looking for AJ, he's in here. I'll get him out for you." (The squirrel lifts AJ out of his hole.) *Squirrel: "Here he comes! Look out below." (And at the same time, AJ came to life.) *AJ: "Whoa!" *All: "AJ!" *AJ: "Hi everybody. Hi Precious!" *Precious: "Hi AJ." *Jackson: "She can talk." *Hilary: "On the day of Mermaid Coral's Cousins' Welcome Party. I helped a little bird reunite with its family and I think my magic necklace must've given me and my friends the power to talk to animals." *Olivia: "Cute!" *Hilary: "Don't you just love animals." *Kipper: "I know I do, mate." *Sheila: "Nothing's better than friends. Whoo. Don't you agree and there's never been a friend(Coughs)More perfect than me." *AJ: "Whoa! It's Cousin Sheila, the kangaroo." *Sheila: "Of course I'm a kangaroo(Sneezes)Achoo! I have a cold." *Hilary: "Thanks for telling us. By the way, you haven't met Precious, yet. Am I right!" *Sheila: "G'day Precious." *Precious: "Hi Sheila!" *Hilary: "What more could things be better." (Zadie came in through the gate.) *Zadie: "Hi guys!" *Hilary: "Hi Zadie. How was your trip!" *Zadie: "It was great! My family went to the beach and I got to swim in the ocean." *Hilary: "Cool!" *Blaze: "AJ, want to tell Mermaid Coral and Hilary the surprise." *AJ: "Yeah!" (Blaze and AJ motioned Mermaid Coral, Sheila, Kipper, Precious and Hilary to come with them.) *Blaze: "Guess What girls. Great news! Today's the Enchanted Animal Show!" *AJ: "A magical talent show with so many animals doing amazing talents." *All: "Cool! Awesome!" *Blaze: "Our new friend named Ziriza, told us to meet her outside of the Enchanted Forest." *Hilary: "Awesome!" *Mermaid Coral: "Who's Ziriza." *AJ: "You'll find out when we meet up with her." *Hilary: "Cool! Let's Go!" (Song: Let's Go.) * (Song ends.) *Precious: "I've never been to Axle City before. In fact, I'm not sure how to get there." *Hilary: "Have no fear. Your Axle City guide is here. Who's up for an adventure in the Enchanted Forest." *Kipper: "Me!" *Hilary: "Sheila, Mermaid C. You mates coming, right?" *Mermaid Coral: "Yeah!" *Sheila: "What an adventure!" *Mermaid Coral: "Can't wait to find out what Ziriza looks like." *Jackson: "I wish we could but I have to go home and check up on Jordan later." *Zadie: "And I still have some unpacking to do." *Gordon: "And Olivia and I have to go shopping later." *AJ: "Looks like it's just us." *Hilary: "More adventuring for us, Mermaid C." *Mermaid Coral: "Okay. Let's go!" *AJ: "Make the wish Hilary." *Hilary: "I wish we could go to Axle City. I wish we could go to Axle City. I wish we could go to Axle City." (In a magic sparkle, the kids have arrived in the Enchanted Forest.) *Precious: "Wow! It's the Enchanted Forest!" *Hilary: "And look who's coming!" (Blaze and AJ drive down a hill.) *Both: (Cheering). (They came to a stop to greet Hilary.) *Hilary: "Blaze and AJ! You're here! Perfect timing." *Blaze: "We are about to introduce you girls to someone." *AJ: "Just give us a minute." (Just at that moment, a fox arrived.) *Blaze: "Okay! The girls are just over there." *AJ: "They don't know you're here." *Blaze: "So wait here until AJ gives you the signal to come out." *AJ: "Remember Ziriza, snap and point. Okay." *Ziriza: "Okay!" *Blaze: "Okay. Here we go!" *Mermaid Coral: "Is this the Enchanted Forest!" *Blaze: "Yes it is! We have someone we'd like you to meet." *AJ: "Come on out, Ziriza!" (AJ snaps his fingers and points with one finger and Ziriza slowly trotted over to them.) *All: "Huh? Who is she? I don't know?" *Blaze: "Girls, this is Ziriza!" *Mermaid Coral: "No way. Ziriza is..." *All: "A fox!" *Sheila: "Crikey! A fox." *Hilary: "Um. Hi Ziriza! I'm Hilary." *Ziriza: "Um. Hi." *Hilary: "Are you a fox." *Ziriza: "Yeah! I'm a fox." *Hilary: "Are you going to star in the talent show!" *Ziriza: "Yeah!" *Hilary: "Great!" *Blaze: "Then we'd better bring Ziriza to the talent show." *Hilary: "Let's Go!" *Kipper: "Bonza!" *Mermaid Coral: "What fun." *Blaze: "AJ, give me some speed." (Hilary and Mermaid Coral girled-up and follow their friends with Kipper and Sheila hopping behind and Precious and Ziriza trotting behind, Then they arrived outside the Enchanted Forest gates.) *Hilary: "Is the Enchanted Forest behind this gate." *Blaze: "Yeah!" *AJ: "The Enchanted Animal Show must be through this gate." *Ziriza: "I'll use my paw to let us in. Can someone pick me up." *Hilary: "I'll do it. I've gotten used to holding Kipper and Precious and now Ziriza! Okay! Up you get." (Hilary picks up Ziriza and she placed her paw on the doorway and with a swirl of magic the gates opened.) *All: "Whoa! Wow!" *Hilary: "Nice work, Ziriza! You opened the gate." *AJ: "C'mon Guys!" (They went through the gates.) * Category:Blog posts